Ten Things
by sarah-snowflake
Summary: Tokio Hotel. Twincest. via 7s prompts via LJ: Five and Dime #4: Ten Things You Wanted To Be When You Grew Up.


Half-way around Germany from where he grew up, twenty year old Bill Kaulitz found a paper he thought forever lost. Looking up from the paper, he called to his twin and lover, "Tom, come look at what I found."

"What is it, Bill?" Tom questioned as he walked into their living room and sitting down on the sofa beside him.

"It's the paper I had to write for Lit class during sixth grade. Here read it," Bill said handing the paper over.

Tom took the paper from him and began reading.

**Ten Things You Wanted To Be When You Grew Up**

Queen: At the age of three I hated being separated from my Tom. So it came as no surprise to our Mom that Tom and I hated bedtime, as it was the only time that we had to be separated. We didn't stay separated long, though. Every night we would take turns sneaking into each others beds to sleep. The last time we did that before Mom finally gave into us, I remember hugging Tom and whispering, "When we are older, I'm gonna be a Queen, Tom and you can be my King, that way no one can ever separate us, not even Mommy." The rest of our three year old lives were spent acting as royalty after Mom gave into us.

Baker: We were four when Tom became sick with the chicken pox. I wasn't allowed to be around Tom for twenty-four hours, so Mom had me help her bake him get well cookies. The rest of the day was spent baking cookies, cakes, and cupcakes. The next morning when Mom said it was okay, I grabbed as many cookies as I could and ran upstairs to give them to Tom. "I helped Mommy bake you some cookies, so you would get better." I told him as I jumped up on the bed with him. "I'm gonna be a baker when we grow up, that way I can bake you cookies all the time. You'll neverr get sick then."

Hair Stylist: We were easily bored with normal stuff at the age of five, especially Tom. Mom was especially boring to Tom, because she would wear the same hairstyle every day. I remember one day we were outside swinging when Tom came up with the plan to cut Mom's hair.

"She won't be as boring then," Tom whispered earnestly to me.

"I'm gonna be a hair stylist when we grow up Tom, that way you'll neverr get bored with me," was my only response to him.

Policeman: We had just turned six and it was our first day of Kindergarten. We were at our first recess when a couple of first graders came over and started picking on us. The bullies wanted the sand pails that we were playing with. When Tom wouldn't give them his, the bigger of the two bullies punched Tom in his nose. When I saw his nose bleeding, I reached over and kissed his cheek. "I'm gonna be a Policeman when we grow up Tom. I'll arrest those meanies and they'll neverr hurt you again."

Veterinarian: When we were seven, Tom's six month old puppy, Spot died. We ended up burying Spot beside our favourite tree. Tom cried as we placed Wildflowers on Spot's grave. I sat down beside the grave and pulled Tom down beside me. "I'll be a vet when we are older, that way you'll never have to lose another animal." I told him as I hugged him.

Doctor: We became daredevils when we were eight, especially Tom. Well at least we were before Tom jumped off the swing and broke his arm. Mom grounded us for two weeks and we had to go to the hospital to fix Tom's arm.

"Mom, I don't like hospitals," Tom whined.

" It's your own fault we had to come here," she scolded him.

I grabbed his good hand and whispered, " I'll be a doctor when we grow up Tom, that way I'll be able to fix all your injuries and we'll neverr have to go to a hospital again."

Musician: We became interested in music when we were nine. We would listen to all different kinds of bands. Our favourites were the pop and rock ones. We even started listening to foreign bands like Aerosmith. I liked the vocalists the best and Tom liked the guitarists. I remember him telling me that he wanted to be a guitarist in a world known band. "Okay Tom, when we grow up we'll start a band. You'll be the guitarist and I'll be the vocals."

Fashion Designer: When we were ten Tom declared that all famous musicians had their very own private fashion designers. He spent the next two days complaining that no one would take us seriously without a designer. It was three days later that I showed him my sketch pad with all different kinds of unique fashions. "When we grow up, I'll be a fashion designer and all of our outfits will be one of a kinds."

Model: We were eleven when Tom declared that I should be a model. He said that when he was upset and I modeled for him, it made him happier. Especially when I did all my poses. The following week when he was sad, I spent two straight hours modeling and posing for Tom. When he finally laughed, I hugged him and kissed the corner of his mouth. "Well then, when we grow up, I'll be a model and then you'll never have to be sad."

The Love of Tom's Life: We were twelve when I wrote the first full length song just for Tom. He was so happy to hear it, that he jumped up and kissed me on the mouth. When he pulled back he whispered that he loved me in my ear. I hugged him and whispered back, "Well then, when we are older I want to be the love of your life. We'll always be together and we'll love each other forever."

Tom finished reading the paper, sat it down and reached over to smack Bill on his head. "Idiot, I can't believe you thought I would ever consider you boring."

Bill gave him a sheepish smile and said, "Hey! We were only five and anyways I know better now."

Tom just pulled him into a hug. "I neverr realized that everything you wanted to be was for me."

"Of course it was. I would do anything for you. You should know that by now Tom." Bill said before kissing Tom.

Tom pulled away, " I know and I'd do anything for you." Tom smiled at him and then pulled him back into another passionate kiss.


End file.
